Thanksgiving Dinner at the Cameron's
by RainboIsland
Summary: Allison wants to take her girlfriend to the family Thanksgiving dinner. Established Camteen.


**A/N** So this is my first holiday fic, I think ever. But I couldn't resist once the idea popped in my head. There's an established Thirteen/Cameron relationship. This is a one-shot. Oh and I don't think Cameron's first husband was ever named, so I named him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own the characters from House. Although, I do own Cameron's family..., except the Cameron part of their name.

The kitchen of the shared apartment of Allison Cameron and Remy 'Thirteen' Hadley was a mess. Allison had all that day been making the dishes she was supposed to bring to her family's Thanksgiving dinner. Something didn't always get to go to. Something this year she was taking her girlfriend of seven months to.

Something that had the usually cool as a cucumber Remy Hadley slightly terrified. For one she knew that Allison's parents weren't exactly thrilled with her divorce with Chase. Another she had no idea how they would act to their _daughter_ having a _girl_friend.

But now they lay together on their couch. Allison on top of Remy, her head on her girlfriend's chest. Listening to the smooth, steady, calming, rhythm of her heart. While Remy ran her fingers through her girlfriend's long blonde locks. Lifting them, and then letting the curls fall.

"Can I tell you a secret?" The younger of the two practically hummed against the top of the head of her half-asleep partner.

"Mmm, what?" She asked in response. Curling her fingers in the soft fabric of her purple tee-shirt.

"I'm really nervous to meet your parents." Remy answered. Fingers still playing in her hair.

"Why's that? Everyone loves you Remy, you have this charm. Part of what made me fall for you." Allison burrowed deeper into her chest/pillow, in search of sleep.

"I've never been good with parents that's all." Remy responded. "I think we should get to bed before you fall asleep on me." Remy sat up. Sliding her hands under Allison's knees, and hoisting her up. Before taking her to bed.

"No, what about the kitch-ahhh-n." Allison protested a yawn splitting her face in half in the middle of kitchen.

"I'll clean it up. We have long drive tomorrow. Plus, you can barely sit up." At this she lay her girlfriend down, who had been previously hanging onto her neck to keep from falling onto the bed.

"Go to sleep." The brunette commanded, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips before she left to clean up the messy kitchen.

Almost an hour later she slid into bed silently next to Allison. Who as if sensing her in the bed, instantly clung to her. She smiled she was lucky.

XxXxXxX

In the morning, it was chaos. They had packed the night before for one night at a hotel. But Allison's parents wanted them..., or more like her to stay with them. Which forced her to tell them why she didn't want to so bad. Which in turn made her tell them she was bringing someone.

Her mother had gotten really excited. Demanding to know, _his _name, why they had never heard about _him_ before. Which all added to Remy's idea that they did not want to see their daughter walk in with another woman.

Soon they had all their stuff in Allison's car, and were ready to go.

XxXxXxX

The drive was uneventful, except for a fight for control over the radio that left them both giggling. Plus a make out session in the back seat at a gas station, that put them fifteen minutes behind schedule.

To soon for Remy's liking they were outside the Cameron residence. A normal, homey suburban place. That just made Remy more nervous with it's normal-ness.

Remy carried the two pies. What Allison had spent most of yesterday making, and what her two brothers had demanded she bring when they heard their big sister was coming to Thanksgiving dinner this year.

She swore she could feel her heart in her throat as she walked to the front door. Allison light on her toes, and obviously elated to be able to go to the family get together. That she usually missed do to her doctor's schedule. Obviously something big for her family. Nothing more than Remy had expected. There were a couple more cars parked about. Family members there to eat, and catch up.

Something Remy had never experienced, being part of a small detached wing of her family. Usually Thanksgiving dinner was a precooked turkey from the store, or when she had gotten older, and her father's drinking worse. Anything she could find, just like most nights. She had never given thanks. Never really having anything to be thankful for.

This year was different. This year she had plenty to be thankful for. For one, the beautiful woman tugging on her elbow, hurrying her along. Another, the tiny cat they had just adopted. Of course also the drug trial she was on that was supposed to lengthen her life by five to ten years.

"Rem, you're walking so slow. My family won't devour you, or murder you. Like I said, they can just be a little overwhelming at times." Allison gave her those eyes, and a tug at her jacket sleeve. Enough encouragement to pick up the pace and make the rest of the way to the door.

Allison rapped once, and the door was open within seconds.

A medium height brunette, with the same kind teal eyes as Allison greeted them warmly.

"Oh Allie." They embraced, and Remy stood silently beside them feeling awkward. When they finally broke apart Allison introduced Remy.

"Mom, this is Remy. Rem, mom. Mom, this is that special someone I told you about." She then slid her hand into the brunette's hand that wasn't holding the pies. Lacing their fingers, and giving her mom a wide grin.

"Oh, um, hello, Remy.. I'm.., I'm Debra. You two, please come in." Mrs. Cameron seemed to be stumbling over her words. Slightly taken aback, that that special someone was this striking young woman. Staring at her with wide piercing eyes, in suspenders, holding hands with her only daughter.

The couple did as they were told, and Debra took the pies from Remy. Allison pulled her into the living room. Where all the people from the cars seemed to be gathered. Either watching the Thanksgiving Day Parade, talking, or some of the kids playing in front of the t.v. There seemed to be about nine people in all.

"Allie!" A small girl latched onto Allison's waist, and another at her knees. She was still holding Remy's hand, and the children's eyes seemed to go there first.

"Who's your friend Allie?" The older of the kids teased, another right in between the two age range wise walked up.

"Oh, this is Remy. She's my _girlfriend_." Allison gave Remy a little shake, and she realized she had been silent up until this time. The three kids, two girls and one boy let out a chorus of ooos.

"Allie does that mean you kiss, and things?" The younger of the girls asked. Slightly confused.

"Yep." Remy piped, up, landing a kiss on Allison's cheek before she could stop her. A sandy blonde young man, maybe about twenty-three across the room saw this, and raised his brows. Allison spastically waved him over.

He brought a lankier boy with him. With the same sandy blonde hair, but glasses, and slightly mousier features. That looked about the same age. The children started talking quickly.

"Joe, Joe, this Allie's _girlfriend_." One cooed to the taller broader brother.

"Stevie, Stevie, this is Remy. Her and Allie kissed." Another giggled to the lankier brother.

"No it was just on the cheek." The boy said, to the girl who had just spoken nose upturned.

"Hey Jessie, Samantha, Courtney, go watch the parade." Joe ushered the children away.

"So?" He asked not looking at Allison but Remy.

"I'm Remy." She stuck out her free hand, a signature charming smile flourishing on her features.

"I'm Joe. So is all that true. Are you my sisters girlfriend?" Joe asked after releasing Remy's hand.

"Yes, she is." Allison speedily replied, not wanting to know what that smirk, or Thirteen's almost House leveled smart-allecky-ness to be making a performance.

"Soup's on!" The call of Cameron's mother, and another woman seemed to stop any further questions.

XxXxXxX

Allison made sure she had Remy right next to her at the dinner table. Which was laden with food. Enough to feed an army, a man, who had introduced himself as Allison's father, said.

"This is all very good." Remy complimented, as everyone ate.

Under the clatter of silverware, and lull of conversations. Allison whispered in Remy's ear. _"Prepare to be interrogated soon." _

"Oh, so tell us about your new girl friend Allie." A man about thirty-five goaded while helping one of the two little girls with her mashed potatoes to keep her from spilling them on herself.

"Well..., this is Remy." She smiled at Remy who, gave her a closed mouth bulging cheek smile. With wide deer in the headlights eyes. Allison couldn't help but giggle.

"She's a doctor, at Princeton Plainsboro." Allison went on awkwardly everyone was paying attention to her now. Remy swallowed.

"I kind of have her old job." Allison felt Remy's hand in hers under the table.

"Oh, and so you met at the hospital?" Allison's mom was trying to keep the conversation light-hearted, but wanting to know as much as she could about this mysterious girl who had seemed to show up out of nowhere. She and her daughter talked almost every week, how could she not know about her.

"Yeah, it was kinda funny." Remy looked to Allison begging permission to tell the story. Allison gave her head a little shake in the negatory. But she already had everyone's curiosity peaked.

"Pwease." Remy gave her a pout.

"Rem," she whined slightly. "Okay." She slumped in defeat.

"Well, House, my boss. Wasn't doing his paperwork, so Cuddy, my bosses boss, and Allison's boss." Remy explained to the people who didn't know about the ranks PPTH. "So she got Allison to finish it up, and she was finishing up, and we were working on a case. Everyone had left except me and her." She looked at Allison out of the corner of her eye. This was where Allison got worried. About what her mother would think.

"Well we were talking, about... things." They had been talking about kissing. Remy was trying to explain the difference between kissing a girl and a guy. But now Remy wasn't so sure she should say that, and now saw Allison's worries.

"What things?" Joe asked looking up from his slab of turkey.

"Kissing." Allison stated boldly. She had wanted to take Remy with her today, introduce her to her family. She couldn't wimp out now.

"Oh," the other woman who had helped cook said, that Remy had figured was an aunt or a cousin. She was the mother of the two little girls. She had a mischievous sparkle in her eyes as if she knew where this may be going. They couldn't stop now.

"Well yeah, Remy was telling my about the _differences_." She looked to her girlfriend not knowing how to finish. She took the initiative.

"Well, Allison didn't understand, so I said I'd have to show her some time." Allison tried to beat down the blush seeping into her cheeks.

"She asked me out to coffee." Allison cut across her. She had asked her out to coffee. After she had kissed her. But everyone didn't need to know that.

"So it kind of took off from there." Remy gave the hand she was still hold a squeeze.

"How long have you know each other?" Debra asked. Sliding her fork through her stuffing.

"We've known each other... two years?" Allison looked to Remy for confirmation.

"I think that's about right. We've been together seven months last Tuesday." Remy looked up a sparkle in her beautiful eyes.

Shocked faces went around the table. Nothing beating though. Her mouth fell open slightly. Allison gripped Remy's hand.

"I'm surprised we didn't hear about you earlier." Stevie stated. Attempting to get the conversation stirring.

Soon it changed direction, and they were talking about, work and school, and Remy ate silently. Keeping her hand in Allison's.

XxXxXxX

Later the parade was changed to a football game. Which the children had lost interest in quickly. Allison had volunteered to take them out to play.

"Allie, Allie look what I can do." One of the kids jeered. Heaving themselves up to dangle from a tree branch.

"Very good Jimmy," Allison scooped the boy up by the middle. To keep him from falling.

After that Remy learned their names. Jimmy, was the brown haired boy. Katelyn was the younger girl, and Courtney the older one.

The kids, and Allison ran around in a flurry of tag, which at some point turned into freeze tag. Allison sat down on a step next to Remy.

"You're really go with kids." Remy commented, brushing a couple stray locks of hair into place, on her girlfriend's blonde head.

"So're you." Allison commented back. Before giving Remy a kiss on the lips.

When they broke apart they were pummeled with questions from the children who seemed to come from nowhere.

"Do you guys kiss a lot?" Jimmy asked on the step next to them.

"Oooo, Allie, and Remy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Katelyn commented.

Courtney stood at a distance. Seeming not so ready to join in the teasing.

"Oh yeah, we kiss a lot." Remy smirked. Allison gave her a small nervous giggle. Before Remy drew her back in for a slightly longer kiss.

At this the two kids left giggling. Courtney approached.

"Allie?" The girl asked. She seemed to be about nine.

"What is it Courtney?" Allison couldn't help but smile when she felt Remy's arm around her waist.

"So are you..., gay?" Allison felt a little shocked at the question. But Remy seemed to find it really funny, because she was quietly laughing. Her shoulders shaking.

"Well, kind of. It's kind of complicated." Allison really didn't know what to say. She had never really felt the need to label herself.

Saved by the bell. Or well the call of pie. She didn't need to finish.

XxXxXxX

After pie, they stayed a little later. To Allison's horror. Her mother seemed to have warmed up to Remy, and decided to take out the family picture album.

When it was finally over. Pages of adorable half naked baby, and toddler Allison. Into the awkward teen years. Remy gave her a reassuring kiss on the temple. When she covered pictures from high school. Telling her she was always gorgeous.

But at nine o'clock it was time to go. They said their good byes. Against the offers of the guest bedroom they left. While Remy said her bye to the kids. Allison's mother pulled her aside.

"Allison, this girl. Where did this come from. I thought, I thought you were straight. I mean after Aaron, and Robert. You've never had a girlfriend before...?" She gave her a stern look. But seemed genuinely worried that this was something she didn't know about her daughter.

"I don't know what it is about her. I just I love her mom." Allison stated. "I hope you can accept that. I really, really do." she added laying a hand on her mothers shoulder.

"I just, I'm glad you could come." gave her a hug.

"Are you ready to go babe?" Remy asked in Allison's ear.

XxXxXxX

Allison fell next to Remy on their hotel bed.

"So, how was my family? Killer?" She rolled over, to look at Remy's profile. Remy rolled over too.

Placing a kiss on Allison's nose.

"They were fine. I've actually had worse." Remy kissed her again. "I loved the kids." Remy did this all the time to her. Hinting at a love, or want for kids. But never breaching the subject. She'd never tell Allison, but she didn't feel the right to have or raise any.

"Oh." Allison moved closer.

Their lips brushed.

"Do you want to make all the people on this floor hate us?" Remy asked sliding her hands up the back of Allison's shirt.

"Well we should give thanks." Allison moved closer and closed the remaining couple inches with a kiss.

**A/N **You like? Oh and today, I'm thankful for my readers. Sure I'm thankful my health, my family, my house all that jazz. But mostly my reviewers..., er readers I mean.


End file.
